Collision
by CasualtyX
Summary: Jessica is left shocked after a friend is brought in


It was a normal day in the ED, Adam and Jessica were on their break hugging each other and then kissed just as Lenny came in.

"Aww happy couple", Lenny said.

"Shut up Lenny", Adam replied.

Outside of the ED Linda pressed the button at the traffic lights and waited for the man to turn green. After waiting a while the man turned green and she stepped on to the road and went to cross. Suddenly a car speed along and hit Linda as the driver was distracted. The driver drove off and a passer by called an ambulance. After a few minutes Dixie and Jeff attened to Linda because the lady didn't know her name Jeff looked through her bag to see if he could find any ID and found her drivers licence and looked at it.

"Found anything", Dixie asked.

"Linda Andrews", Jeff replied.

"Ok sweetheart...shes got a nasty bang to her head", Dixie said.

Dixie and Jeff brought her to the ED where she was treated by Adam and rushed to resus. Jessica was shocked to see it was her best friend who had been hit by a car. Tess took Jessica to her office were Jessica burst into tears and Tess gave her the symphony look she gives everyone. After Jessica stopped crying Tess asked her how she met Linda.

"How did you meet Linda", Tess asked.

"At college she was placed next to me", Jessica replied.

"Is she nice", Tess asked.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

Back in resus Adam left Nick with Linda and went to find Jessica about more details about Linda. He found her in Tess' office sitting alone silently starring into space as she sighed. Adam didn't want to startle Jessica so he gentally approached her and then asked what he wanted to ask her about Linda.

"Is their any relatives we can call", Adam asked.

"Her parents died when she was sixteen so mum let her move in and her sister isn't about", Jessica replied.

"Ok", Adam replied and walked out feeling sorry for Linda.

Jessica went to visit Linda but she was still unconscious, it broke Jessica's heart because usually Linda is bubbly and doesn't stop talking but now she's unconscious. Jessica went to sit outside as Adam worked on her a little more. As she went up to theatre Adam joined Jessica and Sat next to her and didn't say anything.

"The man was green", Jessica said.

"Yeah, some people can't wait five seconds can they", Adam answered.

"I hadn't seen her in years and now look at her", Jessica said wiping a tear.

"Come here", Adam said hugging her just as Sean came over.

"Was that pixie", Sean asked.

"Her name is Linda and your going to leave her alone", Adam replied.

Sean walked off as Adam watched, he hated Sean so badly. Adam hugged Jessica as she sobbed on him. She suddenly had a thought.

"Adam why's she gone to theatre", Jessica asked.

"She's eight months pregnant but the baby died", Adam replied.

Jessica gulped she didn't think Linda could get pregnant, well it's what the tests came out with when Jessica supported Linda through it all. Linda was brought back down and she was awake, Adam broke the news to her and she looked at her stomach and then turned to cry. Adam and big Mac moved Linda into a little quiet room were she also had her dead baby with her so she could say good bye to her. After Jessica's shift had finished she went to visit Linda and to make sure she was ok. She knocked on the door and then entered.

"Linda", Jessica said.

"She's beautiful", Linda cried.

"Yeah, she is what we're you going to name her", Jessica asked.

"Jessica Harriet after you", Linda replied as she put her down.

Jessica smiled as she cleaned a cut that started to bleed as Linda sat there upset after Jessica had finished Linda thanked her and just faced her baby, she wanted to watch baby Jessica grow up. Jessica just stood there she'd hate to loose Amelia, Lucas or Angel as it would be her worst nightmare so knew Linda was going to be upset. Jessica went home that night made everyone dinner and then got Angel ready for bed and put her to bed after kissing her head.

"Daddadadadad", Angel said.

"Daddy is downstairs his said goodnight to you it's your bed time", Jessica said and then left the room hoping Angel would sleep.

Jessica went downstairs and sat with Adam and looked through an old photo album which was full of her and Linda. Adam sat next to Jessica and looked through it with her.

"Your so beautiful", Adam said.

"No I'm not Linda's the beautiful one", Jessica replied.

"Is that Amelia who Linda is holding", Adam asked.

"Yeah, she was my birthing parter, Sean decided work was more important", Jessica replied.

"Angel is more important than work to me", Adam answered.

Adam and Jessica kissed as he hugged her. They then went up to bed as Jessica fell straight asleep on Adam's chest. Adam smiled and then fell asleep himself.


End file.
